Lucy day
by bluerainst0rm
Summary: Mother's day isn't just any day when you say "thank you" or anything. Mother's day is all about the joy your mom felt when you were born, and today is the day you get to share her joy with her as her child, and when you not only tell, but show her "Thank you. Thank you for being there for me."
1. Happy Mother's Day!

**Lucy day**

**Author's note: So I was just sitting in my room today working on chapter 19 of a dragon's heart when I thought "Hey, it's mother's day, why not write a story about it?" so that's exactly what I did. This story is kind of based on what I did today for my mom. Anyways, tell me if you enjoy this one-shot and leave a review!**

**Hiro Mashima is the respected owner of Fairytail. Please support the official books, show and movie.**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes as it's golden rays shined on me through the window. I released a tired moan as I raised my arm to block the light and open my brown eyes. I blinked the tiredness away as my eyes slowly began to adjust to the light in my room. It was most likely about nine or so in the morning. I clenched my canine teeth together and released a tired growl. "Dang it sun, don't wake me up again or I'll kill you..." I muttered, too tired to realize what I was saying.

I rolled over on my pink bed and closed my eyes again. It was another Monday and it was time for school again. Fantastic, time to get up and sit in a classroom for nine hours while doodling a picture about the guy you like in chibi form.

My eyes shot open as I realized that it wasn't Monday, but Sunday, and not just any Sunday, but Mother's day. I immediately threw my pink blankets off myself and sat up. I glanced at the mirror in front of myself, making sure my father hadn't woken up earlier and doodled on my face again. I sighed in relief as I noticed that everything about me was normal.

My light pink hair was still long and reached my waist, it wasn't cut and it didn't turn to a disgusting color like a sickly green or the color of a rotten banana. Yes, people do have that kind of magic. My eyes were still brown like my mother's and didn't have any black marker doodles around them so I would look like a cat with a mustache, no my face was marker free. My pj's were still pink and I didn't have any stains on them, probably because these were my favorite pajamas and the last time my father put sauce on them as an "innocent prank" like last time he was running away from me all around the house, yelling something about a mini Erza. No, I'm not a bad child, I'm just a normal teenager who likes to wake up in the morning with clean clothes, that's all. if your thirteen like me then you would defiantly understand.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and leaped out of bed. I couldn't sleep in like usual, I had plans! I slipped on my pink bunny slippers my mother had got me a few weeks ago and hurried to my bedroom door. Placing my hand on the silver latch, I opened it and walked into the hall. I looked both ways, making sure neither of my parents were awake. When the coast was clear I tip-toed to the door at the end of the hall, trying not to make a sound. I slowly opened the white door and flinched when the door complained as I opened it. I slowly tip-toed into the room and glanced at both of my parents.

My father was sleeping in the same black one-sleeved shirt he wore yesterday, once again too lazy to change into his pajama's I guess. Then again he seemed too lazy to buy pajama's in the first place. My father's salmon hair ruffled a bit with every steady breath he took, his arm wrapped around my mother.

My mother slept like a baby beside him, her golden hair was let down and she wore white pajama's. She had placed her hand on my father's chest and her head layed beside her hand and against his chest too.

I smiled as I looked at my sleeping parents. "They liiiiiiiike each other." I whispered quietly to myself as I stared at the adorable scene.

"Hey, that's my line..." A quiet voice mumbled quietly from my right side.

I turned to see a blue cat on the ground beside the bed. He must of fallen off, knowing him though, he probably didn't wake up when he fell.

"Oi, Happy, get up." I whispered quietly, heading to the door. "I need you to help me." I stated, looking over my shoulder to see if the exceed was following.

The said cat's ears perked in intrest as he slowly raised to his paws and arched his back in a stretch before placing himself on his hind paws and following.

I waited for the exceed to walk out the room before closing the door slowly behind myself.

"What do you need me for?" The cat asked curiously, no longer seeming tired.

"Well I need you to help me make breakfast for mom." I answered, walking away from the door and into the hallway.

"Why me?" Happy asked. "You could ask Natsu you know. He is your dad."

"Last time I asked him to help he ended up eating mom's breakfast." I reminded, turning left and walking into the living room before turning left again and stopping in the kitchen. "Right after that I had to go out and buy something for mom instead." I clenched my canine teeth together as the memory flooded into my mind. "But I know I can trust you, right Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy answered enthusiastically. "So what are we cooking for Lucy? A fish?"

"Wha- NO!" I responded. "Who wants to have a fish for breakfast? That's just weird!"

"Who DOES'NT have fish for breakfast?" The exceed countered, walking to a stool in front of the counter and climbing up it. "I think the only weird one is you, Natsumi."

"Shut it, cat." I growled, walking to the cupboard and reaching for some bread.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Happy responded innocently. "I mean, you do take after Lucy."

"You better not say that in front of her today!" I muttered, closing the cupboard and walking to the fridge. "Today is mother's day, so you better behave, Happy!" I opened the black fridge and fished out some cheese and ham.

"I know Natsumi, you told me before." Happy reminded, climbing on top of the gray counter and plopping down. "Every single mother's day." He added.

I ignored the comment. "Just get the frying pan."

"NO! WAIT! I'M SORRY!" Happy cried, pure terror in his voice. "I didn't mean to make you mad, I promise!"

"No, Happy I'm going to use the frying pan to cook! What did you think I was gonna use it for?" I asked, walking to a different cupboard and searching for another ingredient.

"To hit me!" Happy answered, shrinking back a bit. "You chased Natsu around the house with a frying pan just a few days ago!"

"Only once." I stated, pausing my search to look at Happy. "Besides, Erza taught me how to use it as a weapon."

"How about that time when Natsu read that warriors book you were writing? Or when Gray came over and stripped? Or when Natsu drew on your face? How about when Natsu and Gray fought and Natsu burned Gray's boxers by accident? Or when Natsu woke you up by saying he had accidently started a fire? Or when-"

"Let's never speak of this again." I interrupted, continuing my search.

"Never speak of what again?" Happy asked.

"Exactly." I mumbled, reaching into the cupboard and grabbing the hollandaise sauce. "Anyways, are you gonna get the frying pan to cook or am I gonna have to get it to hit you?"

"Aye ma'am!" Happy replied quickly, standing up from his spot on the counter and running to one of the cupboards. Happy immediately pulled out a black frying pan. "Your only going to use it to cook, right?!"

"Yes, yes." I answered, reaching into the cupboard again and pulling out a small pot. "Now will you quiet down? SOME people are trying to sleep!"

"Aye!" Happy answered.

"Now go get me a knife, some butter, and also an egg." I ordered, approaching the frying pan and turning on the stove.

"Aye!" Happy obeyed, wings appearing on his back. Happy took off and flew to the black fridge. In less than a moment Happy was carrying a container with butter in his tail, a knife in his mouth and an egg in his paws. Happy flew towards me and gave me the ingredients.

"Thank you. Now get a plate, and put butter on the bread with the knife." I ordered again, placing the butter and knife down on the counter and grabbing the egg.

"Your trusting me with a knife?" Happy questioned, concern in his voice.

I simply nodded and broke the white egg shell, letting the actual egg land on the frying pan. "Aye."

After a moment I could hear Happy obeying my order and a small smile crept to my face. I turned to grab the small package of hollandaise sauce and ripped a piece of the package off, opening it. I tilted the package, letting a yellow powder fall into the pot. Noticing Happy only grabbed one egg, I growled and turned around to approach the fridge. Opening it, I grabbed another two eggs and headed back to the frying pan. Copying the same actions I did with the first egg, I was now cooking three eggs. I opened a nearby cupboard and grabbed a silver item that I still didn't know the name of. I never really bothered to ask, I just called it a mixer, hoping that it's the actual name. I turned to the small pot and growled again. 'I seriously forgot to ask for milk? That's like THE most important part in the sauce!' I told myself in my mind, turning again to head back to the fridge, grab the white milk and close the fridge. I opened the carton and poured a bit of milk inside the pot before putting the milk down and stirring the yellow powder and milk with the mixer.

"I'm done one bread!" Happy announced.

"It took you that long to spread butter on a single piece of bread?" I asked, not looking away from the eggs and the pot.

"Aye!"

I sighed as I watched the milk and yellow powder slowly transform into a sauce under the fire. "Just spread butter on two more."

"W-with the knife?" Happy asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't expect you to spread the butter with your nose." I answered, rolling my brown eyes.

"O-ok." Happy answered, getting back to work.

Seriously, it's way to early for me to be dealing with this blue cat.

"Hey, What's cooking?" A deep voice asked and I turned my head to see my father standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Food." I answered.

"What kind of food?" The dragon-slayer asked.

"Edible food." I muttered.

"Morning Natsu!" Happy greeted, a bit more enthusiastic than me.

"hey, Hap-" Natsu began before stopping mid-sentence. "Who said you could use a knife?!"

"Natsumi!" Happy answered, happily of course.

"Y-your being careful with it... right?" Natsu asked, his happy mood changed to a cautious one.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

'Why the heck are they so worried about Happy using a knife?' I wondered, but gave up when I realized this is Happy everyone is talking about.

"Anyways, so it's good to finally see you awake Natsumi." Natsu stated, his infamous grin spread across his face.

"Good to see you too dad!" I greeted, hoping that today my father would stay on my good side. "I'm just cooking food for mom."

"Oh, well then do you want me to go wake her up?" Natsu asked, taking a step closer to me and Happy.

"No, I'm planning to give mom breakfast in bed." I declined, putting the mixer down and looking over my shoulder to see Happy's progress. I frowned when i realized he just began spreading butter on the third bread but shook my head and grabbed some ham and cheese and placing it on the first bread.

"Well should I go back and wait for my breakfast too?" father asked, his grin becoming wider if that's even possible.

"You don't get breakfast in bed." I stated, looking over my shoulder to see his reaction.

Natsu crossed his arms around his chest and pouted. "Aww, why not?"

"Because, today is mother's day, not Father's day, not your anniversary, not your birthday, not Christmas, and not Natsu appreciation day." I answered.

"Oh, so you found out that last one isn't real, huh?" Natsu asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"I found that one out the moment you made it." I muttered, placing cheese and ham on the second bread.

"Well then guess that proves it!" Natsu smiled, moving his crossed arms to the back of his head. "You got my looks but you are as smart as your mother!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, finishing the third bread.

"Anyways, so do you got a card for your mom?" Dad asked, scanning the kitchen for a card.

I nodded. "It's in my bedroom. Happy can you go get it?" I requested, placing cheese and ham on the third piece of bread.

"Aye!" Happy added, his wings reappearing as he took off.

"Oh, I got a present for your mom too!" Natsu smiled, turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

I smiled as I placed cheese and ham on the third piece of bread. I wonder how my mom ever fell in love with dad... Then again, he is nice and he is always around when I need him. Is that why maybe?

I turned off the stove (I still don't know why I didn't just use my fire) and grabbed a spatula from a nearby cupboard and placed an egg on each of the bread. I then grabbed the pot and poured the golden hollandaise sauce all over the bread and smiled at my work.

Natsu came back not a moment too soon and so did the blue cat. Natsu was carrying a bouquet of white roses while Happy was carrying a card.

"Breakfast ready yet?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah... Hey dad? Why did you get mom white roses?" I asked, a bit curious. "Those aren't her favorite."

"Yeah well..." My father began, looking at the roses. A small blush crept on his face as he continued. "These are what I got your mom when I first asked her out."

I smiled as I picked up a plate. "Anyways, lets go show mom what we did for her."

"Aye!" Happy and Natsu agreed at the same time, turning around.

We walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. I couldn't help but imagine my mom's face when she sees what we did for her.

Mother's day isn't just any day when you say "thank you" or anything. Mother's day is all about the joy your mom felt when you were born, and today is the day you get to share her joy with her as her child, and today is the day when you not only tell, but show her "Thank you. Thank you for being there for me."

**A/N: AND THERE YOU GO!**

**Leave a review if you liked this! I hope you enjoyed this One-shot! See you la-**

**Natsu: Dang it, I ain't this mushy, am i?!**

**Lucy: Where was i the entire story? :c **

**Blue: YOU GUYS! YOU BOTH ALREADY HAVE A BOOK STARRING YOU, DON'T GET GREEDY!**

**Natsu: Sorry blue, we were just wondering. geez your cold.**

**Happy: Ice cold.**

**Blue: *Gets a frying pan***


	2. Natsumi?

OKAY EVERYBODY!

Thank you for reading this mother's day special!

But here is the thing!

I'm planning on writing a new story based on Natsumi! ^.^

But I want to ask u guys.

Should I?

If I can get five reviews saying yes then I sha'll! ^.^


End file.
